


Unintended Consequences

by ChasingFrames (chasethegoal)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/pseuds/ChasingFrames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapel meets a "charming" young cadet at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

It's not like she goes seeking these things out, but sometimes she can't help herself. She's been on her own for too long, and damn if it didn't get lonely. The parties break up the monotony nicely enough, when she can make it in between work and more work. The music sucks but the booze is free and sometimes she manages to catch someone's eye. She's not much of a looker, but she makes do with what she has.

Sometimes, that's all it takes.

An older cadet -- younger than her, older than the rest of them, but not by much -- leans over the lawn chair she's stolen, lightly brushing her hair with his face. "You I have not seen before," he says by way of introduction. She gives him a humoring smile, but just shrugs. Not her type.

Not that that's going to stop him. He takes the red and white cup sitting in front of her, and tips its contents out onto the grass. "Looks like your cup's empty. Can I get you another?"

It's not like she sought Jim Kirk out.

She refills her own cup, thank you very much, and he steals her chair while she's gone. She almost went searching for somewhere else to sit, but he pats his knee and she's just far enough gone to think it can't hurt anything. And if she doesn't say anything when a hand creeps up her thigh, it's because it's just nice to be _noticed_ once in a while.

She ends up staying on his lap far longer than she intended to be at the party at all, his hot breath on her neck enough to pin her in place. She lets people bring her drinks, and Jim tastes every new cup before he'll let her drink. She's going to have whatever alien version of mono he's probably carrying in the morning, but she drinks anyway.

His hands won't stop moving, first wrapped loosely around her waist, then playing with her hair, then touching her neck and guiding her lips to his.

Oh yeah, she's waking up with Andorian Mono. But the deed's been done now, so she shuffles, putting her cup on the ground so she can turn around and straddle his lap. She's not used to being the taller one, but he's good at this, and she follows his lead just fine.

His hands start their traitorous path again, from her hair to her breasts, cupping them through her shirt, down her sides to her legs. He rubs easy circles with his thumbs on the insides of her thighs, and she seriously has to think about bringing him home. She gropes down for her cup, and brings it to his lips. He swipes his tongue across them, then lets her feed him the drink.

He chokes halfway through it, and she jerks the cup back, sloshing it. "Easy," she giggles.

The smile he flashes isn't as wide as the earlier ones. "I'll be right back, promise."

She's a little put out, sliding off his lap and taking the chair back as he more or less dashes away. When she hears the sound of retching, though, she figures she has enough. She leaves before he comes back, willing to take home her winnings for the night.

She doesn't wake up with Andorian Mono, thank God, but there is a note under her door. It's small and scrawled, and begging for a second shot.

The funny part is, she's pretty sure she never gave him her name. But then, it's not like she went looking for this, either.


End file.
